Desiree
Desiree is a ghost who travels the world granting anyone's deepest desires (wishes and desires expressed verbally i.e. "I wish..." or "I want..."). She is the only character with voluptuous curves and sultry vocal chords. However, the wishes usually have disastrous results or consequences. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. The name Desiree, pronounced deh-zer-ray, is based on the nature of most of her wishes, the lust for desire. History Life before her death Prior to her life as a ghost, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a Sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the Sultan's jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart (and old age, though she somehow regained her youthful appearance as a ghost), Desiree wandered around as a ghost, forever stuck granting whatever wishes people desire. When her origin is being told, it appears that she wasn't evil at first, but eventually grew bitter and envious of her "masters'" happiness, and apparently decided to have wishes end up turning against the wisher. First Appearance/What you Want At some point in history, her spirit somehow ended up in a genie's bottle and was on display at a swap market. There, a little girl accidentally freed her when her balloon's string knocked down the bottle. When Desiree was freed, she granted her wish for cotton candy, thus producing a tidal wave of it that destroyed the market (much to the delight of a dentist). The moment she appears Danny fights her and uses his ghost ray for the first time. In the present, she continued to grant other wishes: Dash turning into a Hulk-like creature to crush the other football team, Paulina turning into a cute and popular anime character named Sayonara Pussycat (a parody of Hello Kitty), and giving a surfer's car the uncontrollable power of flight. When Tucker, who was jealous of Danny's powers, wished for ghost powers, she gave him powers that consumed him and turned him evil. A rivalry between him and Danny then took place. Eventually Danny captures Desiree by wishing her to disappear into the thermos. Days in prison She had a brief cameo in "''Prisoners of Love''" as one of the many ghosts in jail. She helped Danny to escape from Walker's Prison. Return to the wish business She later got another starring role in "Memory Blank" when she arrived in time for the meteor shower about to show during Paulina's quinceañera party. She first destroys a sale of non-environmental trucks when Sam wished for it, by giving life to a giant fake cow. Then when Sam inadvertently wished for something bad to happen to Paulina she brings the Trinity of Doom to life as a trio of evil ghosts to hunt and kill Paulina. When Danny fights with Terminatra, Sam wishes she never met Danny after they had a fight, Desiree granted it and created a world where Danny did not know Sam, thus never gaining his ghost powers, which was caused in part because of Sam. Sam struggled to get Danny his powers back, which she successfully did, and a now inexperienced Danny Phantom tried in vain to control his "new" powers to stop Desiree who kept getting stronger due to the vast amount of wishes being made during the meteor shower. Sam finally then wishes to take back the wish she made prior, causing Danny's memory to be restored and to once more seal Desiree, through which she remarks, "I have got to stop granting every wish I hear!" Reign Storm She had another small cameo in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led millions of ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. Christmas Night She returned again in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who helped Danny save Christmas. Saving the Earth and the Ghost Zone She was seen briefly in the series finale "Phantom Planet", first getting attacked by Vlad's ghost hunting team, "The Masters' Blasters" and then helping Danny, Skulker, and millions of other ghosts turning the entire planet intangible, so that a massive asteroid could pass through it. Personality Desiree remains a rather vindictive genie, probably due to her own tale of tragedy and broken heart. Her wishes reflect this; giving off grave consequences beneath the wishes the people make, similar to the story of The Monkey's Paw. It's possible she's merely taking out her anger over her loss onto the people whose wishes she grants. Her love tragedy also gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man touch her unless she wishes it. Powers *'Fly:' Normal ghost powers. *'Intangibility:' Normal ghost powers. *'Invisibility:' Normal ghost powers. *'Wish Granting:' Aside from standard ghost powers, Desiree has the ability to grant wishes like that of a genie. This power commonly ends up producing ghosts, which sometimes disappear when she is defeated (such as the wishes in Memory Blank), and sometimes not (such as Tucker Phantom). Most of the wishes she grants have dire consequences on the people who wished them. This is probably due to the wish not being specific, and therefore, she can grant it in any way she chooses (For example, if one were to wish for a monster truck, she could make a literal, monstrous truck). However she is limited only to however she can interpret the wish and cannot grant it in a way completely unrelated to the wish. Her ability is not under her control, as she is forced to grant every wish that she hears. These include wishes that would lead to her defeat, which were used in both of the episodes in which she was the main antagonist (the first time she's defeated in this manner, Danny remarks that the way of defeating her was so obvious but he was oblivious to it due to his "C-Student" level of intelligence). Though as shown in "The Fright Before Christmas", she can use her powers at will. This is a sub-power of Reality Warping. **'Granting Power': The most common use for her power is to grant anybody ghost powers like she does with Tucker, Dash and Paulina in her first appearance. **'Wish Granting Empowering: '''In "''Memory Blank", it is learned she gets stronger and bigger with every wish she grants. *'Intangibility Denail': She can prevent Danny from using some of his intangibility. *'Spectral Body Manipulation:' She can manipulate her body at will, usually to transforming her hands into weapons to fight Danny, like a hammer, or a rope, or simply making her hands bigger. **'Gaseous Form: '''She can turn her whole body into a green smoke or mist. *'Superhuman Strength: She is as strong as Danny. *'''Superhuman Resistance: As many other ghosts, she can withstand high amounts of damage without suffering any injury. *'Teleportation': She can appear wherever and whenever someone says the word "wish". She appears as a green or pink mist. Desire flight.jpg|Flight Desire intangible.jpg|Intangibility Desire invisible.jpg|Invisibility Desire spell bonding.jpg|Wish granting (What you Want) Desire spell bonding 2.jpg|Wish granting (Memory Blank) Desire spell bonding 3.jpg|Wish granting (Memory Blank) Desire spell bonding 4.jpg|Wish granting (The Fright Before Christmas) Desire spell bonding 5.jpg|Wish granting (The Fright Before Christmas) Desire power weakening.jpg|Power weakening Desire Wish granting empowering.jpg|Wish granting empowering Desire green mist form.jpg|Spectral body manipulation (green mist) Desire Spectral body manipulation.jpg|Spectral body manipulation (rope hand) Desire Spectral body manipulation 2.jpg|Spectral body manipulation (giant fist) Desire Spectral body manipulation 3.jpg|Spectral body manipulation (hammer hand) Desire superhuman strength.jpg|Superhuman Strength Desire teleportation 1.jpg|Teleportation Desire teleportation 2.jpg|Teleportation Desire teleportation 3.jpg|Teleportation Desire teleportation 4.jpg|Teleportation Weaknesses Her major weakness stems from the fact that she cannot refuse any wish. She is forced to grant any wish that she hears, even those from her foes that would lead to her downfall. Trivia *Her catchphrases are "Your heart's desire is my command" and "So you have wished it, so it shall be." *She breaks the fourth wall during the episode Memory Blank when she say: "So you have wished it... and you know the rest". *When Desiree was alive, she wore violet clothes. Desiree's current color is blue illumination. *She seems to be a female version of the Djinn from the Wes Craven-produced Wishmaster and its sequels, a role made cult film-famous by Andrew Divoff (Call of Duty: Black Ops, Air Force One, Lost) in the first two films of the franchise. *Her name is similar to Desiyree from Winx Club. Category:Teambox templates Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Femme Fatale